Arute Saneki
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |element = Wind |team = *'Zeus' *'Zeus (Ares)' |seiyuu = Kouzuki Miwa |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 025 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Arute Saneki ( ), also known as Artemis (アルテミス), is a midfielder for Zeus. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a midfielder for Zeus. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"A midfielder whose shots and passes fly as straight as an arrow."'' Appearance Arute has fair skin complexion and is average in height. He has short grayish-green colored wavy hair. He also wears stone-texturized colored mask that hides his facial features. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven'' He, along with his team Zeus, drank the Aqua of the Gods to become stronger. His team played against Teikoku Gakuen, and Zeus won. Zeus then played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. In the end, they lost by a score of 4-3. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Arute played in the match between Inakuni Raimon and Zeus in the first match of the main tournament of the Football Frontier. His team took a 2-0 lead by goals of Heruse and Aphrodi. However, Inakuni Raimon got back in the match and came back winning 3-2, knocking Zeus out of the Football Frontier tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Artemis, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga (神々のトーガ, randomly dropped from Zeus at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Patissier *'Manual': Illusion Ball *'Topic': Clothing Store (服の店, found in the shopping district in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Artemis, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Herume Matsuaki *'Player': Saruwatari After that, he can be scouted for an amount of 910 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Artemis, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': 3 Color Cones (3色のカラーコーンの写真, taken in the Kogarashi Manor attic) *'Photo': Acrobatic Dolphin (曲芸イルカの写真, taken in Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) *'Photo': Aqua Mall Guide Plate (アクアモール案内板の写真, taken in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': 3 Color Soccer Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken outside Odaiba's Seaside Stadium) After that, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Ura Zeus only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'God Angel' *'Masquerade' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *His name is based on Artemis, the Greek goddess of hunting and wilderness. Navigation fr:Artie Mishman Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters